New girl
by fangirl1233
Summary: Casey and her best friend Izzy find out their demigods.they meet the heroes of Olympus people and Casey finds out she will be the key to the survival of the world but its kinda hard when Leo falls in love with her.will she let him into her heart or not . I'm bad at summaries btw.


**Plerevisited me a chance since this is not that good and it's like my 2nd fan fic so yh hope u enjoy.**

I woke up to the sound of music coming from the room next door and in a failed attempt to get any more sleep I decided to get ready for names Casey , I'm 15 , goldy green eyes (weird right!?)simple brown blonde hair and a slim frame. Apart from that I'm super crazy with ADHD and a little cocky around people I don't know but apart from that I have a ordinary life...until now.

I made my way to the academy and unlike my friend ,Izzy,I have not been kicked out of 1 skl but that does not mean I'm all good cuz I really ain' I got to tha academy I met up with my normal friends and we went to class,I recognised a new student who had a little limp every time he walked which is kinda today went by quickly and before I knew it I was out of skl. That new kid tai walked up to me and started asking me questions that were really weird . He told me to go get my friend izzy and follow him so i was on my way to get her when somethink caught my was a guy in my class Tristan was his name I was holding something that looked a lot like a dagger so being the curious person I am I followed him and as soon as I took a long stride into the alleyway he stopped and turntable into this weird lion like turnt around and swiped at me if it weren't for my hdhd I think I would have I screamed tai ran in and fly kicked the thing in the face he yelled at me to get izzy and go to a strawberry van.i fount her this time and we jumped into the back. As we got

I woke up to the sound of music coming from the room next door and in a failed attempt to get any more sleep I decided to get ready for names Casey , I'm 15 , goldy green eyes (weird right!?)simple brown blonde hair and a slim frame. Apart from that I'm super crazy with ADHD and a little cocky around people I don't know but apart from that I have a ordinary life...until now.

I made my way to the academy and unlike my friend ,Izzy,I have not been kicked out of 1 skl but that does not mean I'm all good cuz I really ain' I got to tha academy I met up with my normal friends and we went to class,I recognised a new student who had a little limp every time he walked which is kinda today went by quickly and before I knew it I was out of skl. That new kid tai walked up to me and started asking me questions that were really weird . He told me to go get my friend izzy and follow him so i was on my way to get her when somethink caught my was a guy in my class Tristan was his name I was holding something that looked a lot like a dagger so being the curious person I am I followed him and as soon as I took a long stride into the alleyway he stopped and turntable into this weird lion like turnt around and swiped at me if it weren't for my hdhd I think I would have I screamed tai ran in and fly kicked the thing in the face he yelled at me to get izzy and go to a strawberry van.i fount her this time and we jumped into the back. As we got in a boy who looked like a Latino elf was in the back with a seriously pretty girl and a blonde haired blue eyed the front a black haired green eyed boy was sitting with a girl with grey eyes.

"I'm Leo that's Jason piper percy and annabeth"the nobly now named Leo said.

as Leo looked izzy I saw him stare in awIs since she is really pretty. She has ink black hair with blue highlights and cyan blue eyes with the body of a model.

"I'm Casey and this is izzy"I said"why r we here iodine it's about that weird lion thing then explain but if not we r gone"I continued cockily .everyone looked at me weirdly and they started explaining why we are here and that we are demigods and to be honest I really thought that this was a prank a one moment but knower it weren't

and that's the end of chapter 1 plz r&r bye


End file.
